


The Drapes of Wrath

by AlessiaCarabella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaCarabella/pseuds/AlessiaCarabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping with Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drapes of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dionebacchus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionebacchus/gifts).



> Ran into a bit of writers block so I did this to distract myself for a little while.

            Stiles caught up to Derek, wrapping his arm through his and locking their fingers together. Derek tried to smile when he turned his head to look toward the younger man but he had a hard time of it. These public displays of affection were still new to him; in fact he really didn’t like them very much but try telling that to Stiles who, no matter how many times he repeated it to, often insisted on it. It wasn’t that it wasn’t a subtle gesture to begin with he just didn’t know how he felt about announcing his personal business to the world. Still despite his trepidation about the whole thing he found the stubbornness in the younger man to be rather endearing.

            Stiles looked up at the older man, his heart twisting a little. He was still confused about how this whole thing had come about and though at times still trying to overcome his own fears about being in public together he still did his best to take one step at a time.

            The couple stopped at the end of the walkway, staring at the fixtures that stood before them bearing packages of drapery and swatch books made up of fabric stapled to cardboard which in turn had a hole punched through it. All of these things were bound together with a metal ring and attached to the fixturing by a cord.

            Derek pulled away from Stiles, pointing to a piece of blue fabric that was visible on the top of one of the swatch books.

            “I like that one.” He grunted.

            “It’s nice but I was hoping for something more—“

            “That’s the one I like.” Derek stated, cutting him off.

            “I thought we were supposed to put more thought into this.”

            Derek shrugged, “I didn’t know a lot of thought was needed when you bought curtains.”

            “Well it is for a space we share... I mean…really.”

            “Does that mean I get to decide whether or not we keep the beanbag chair?”

            “I like the blue ones…how about we get the blue ones?”

            “Sounds good to me.”

 


End file.
